Before the Storm
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella Swan has hated her small town life, just when she has gotten everything figured out she meets the most unlikely of friends that turn her world upside down. OOC, language
1. Please Shoot Me!

**New story, hope you likey. **

**So I wrote this story happening after her senior year. I didn't want to deal with her going to high school so i sort of made it okay in this world to apply to colleges during the summer before classes start. So before anyone tells me that it would be impossible for Bella to get accepted that late, yes I know this. So enjoy reading the chapter, or not, it's up to you. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because it I did I would make Edward shut the FUCK up! (I clearly don't because I curse worse then a sailor sometimes, and that just wouldn't do in the peachy keen books that are the Twilight Saga.)**

* * *

I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, blah blah blah. Yeah okay so I'm suppose to be writing a self descriptive essay but there is no way in hell I am telling my future college of choice who I really am. Hell, my parents don't even know the real me. See if I was being honest this is how a truthful essay would go.

I am the world's most repressed person. In every way you could imagine I have not been able to accomplish anything, well academically I have succeed all the way through high school. I would really like to say that finishing high school was the biggest goal of my short life, but I sadly cannot. Why? Well because to finish high school means that I can leave this town that has tortured me. If there was one thing I wish my parent's would have done when I was born was to give me up for adoption, okay maybe not that extreme. Maybe rent me out or something, that way I could still have my parents but not have to live in what I believe is some kind of hell. I would pretty much describe my self as a repressed nun, just trying to break free from the church.

Okay so that isn't actually correct either I'm just stressing about this stupid paper. I don't know when I because so jaded but let me tell you it sucks. Everything that has meaning in my life is a secret and it's not fun to have no one to tell them to. Maybe that's why I want to get away from this Podunk shit hole of a town I live in. It's not that bad but when every person in town knows the day you got your period, or when your got your first kiss I think it's time to relocate. I would have sooner, trust me but my parents didn't have the money for private school so I had to wait for college.

Unlike my former classmates who have not had higher hopes then being a mechanic or a waitress at the local diner I have been sending admission essay after admission essay to every university or college that has a writing program. I even sent a few to schools in Europe. I know I won't get into those schools, it was just fun to say I applied, or even could. Most people from my school wouldn't even qualify to go to the local community college. It's sad to say I even went to people that stupid.

Great, I can hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Please be Charlie, please be Charlie. I kept repeating the mantra in my head up until I heard Renee's squeaky annoying voice calling for me to unlock my door. Oh right I locked for this very purpose, to keep my nosy mother away from me. I love Renee, don't get me wrong but she can be a pushy bitch and I feel a whole hell a lot better when she is no where near me.

"Hold your horses. Why didn't you just use that key you got made?" I asked with a arched eyebrow that was suppose to be intimating I probably just looked like a recent botox victim.

"You know I would rather you willingly let me in, and I only made that damn key because you refused to open this door after you got back from Junior prom. You could of just opened it and told me yourself you were into girls instead of me having to hear from everyone in town." So help me God. "I really hope you have more options once you move honey, it's sad always seeing you alone. And I know I've told you this time and time again but you could of came to your father and me we will love you no matter what." She tried giving me a reassuring hug, I ducked under her arm. Yes, I know I am a horrible daughter, so shoot me. No I'm serious do it please. No matter how many times I have told her I am not a lesbian, that I only told Mike Newton that because I was pissed off that he wouldn't keep his hands off of me, she still refuses to acknowledge it.

So I am no longer going to argue with her because I just want her to leave me alone.

"Yeah, so anyways what did you want before you went on the tangent about my personal life?" I didn't even look at her as I did a belly flop on my bed, I tried covering my head with a pillow to drown her out but she pulled it away.

"That's rude Bella, don't cover your ears when someone is talking to you. As I was saying, a new family has moved into town and I think it would be good for you to get to know them. You could use an opportunity to practice your friend making skills before going to college, plus you are could always find a reason to not go off to some big university and just stay home like all the other kids do." Ugh, here we go again. Seriously, if anyone is listening can you shoot me now and save me the misery of listening to this women one more moment of my horribly pathetic life.

How has she not listened to one word I have said for the last four years. Four years people I have been telling them to not get used to me being around because once I can move into my dorm room I am gone.

"Sure, I would absolutely love to meet these darling kids of our new townsfolk. Let me check my schedule to make sure I can pencil them in." I know I'm a complete bitch but you try living with Renee, see you don't even want to think about it. I pulled out my day planner from probably seventh grade and acted like I was checking to see if I had any plans. Of course I didn't because I hate this town and the people in it but hey if I'm gonna be a dick to my mom, might as well to it thoroughly. "Nope sorry, I plan on taking a bath at whenever they said they can meet. To bad."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you need to stop being such an arrogant little shit!" Oh great I've pissed Renee off, that's worse then nosey Renee. This Renee will yell at me until I have a migraine and then because I am a pushover I will still end up doing what every the fuck she was bugging me about.

She was fixing to scream at me some more but I cut her off. Maybe these new kids won't be so bad, and if they are I will just leave. "Would you shut up please for one minute! I will meet the family brave enough to move to such a shit hole, but in no way am I promising anything." I took a look at Renee and internally smirked, because the look on her face was priceless. I don't yell, hell I usually don't talk so when I just went off on her it might of given her a mild heart attack. I should of probably thought before I spoke.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Bella you don't know how happy you just made me!" The ear breaking squeal that accompanied her picking her jaw up off the floor almost made me cower in the corner until I heard hear actual words. How the hell would me yelling at her make her happy?

"Um, Mom are you okay? Why would me yelling at you make you happy? I think you might need to sit down." She pushed my hands away when I was trying to make her sit.

"Stop being dramatic Bella, of course I am perfectly fine." I almost snorted at that comment but held back I don't want to get into that right now with her. " It's just you have never done anything I've asked without us fighting for what feels like a year and a day about it. Oh, and honey you will defiantly not regret this. The Cullen children are probably very attractive if what their parents are any indication. They have a daughter your age, Alice I think her name is and a son a year older. Bella this is just so wonderful. Maybe Alice is a lesbian too and you can finally have some kind of happiness." Once the word lesbian left her mouth our almost normal mother, daughter conversation came to an end. I let her talk some more for the next half hour, not really hearing a word of it.

I decided during that conversation that I would go pay them a visit but after that there was no point of talking to them. There is two months until school starts and when that time comes we won't even see each other again so why get attached now. And I was being hopeful just saying I would stay the whole visit. Renee is going to owe me big after this one.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? **

**If you review you'll get a cupcake that taste like strawberry cheesecake ice cream! **


	2. God Damn Look at the Size of that Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did than I would have Emmett be able to get drunk, mainly just because I want to see it. **

* * *

Renee left my room almost immediately after promising that she was going to call Esme right away. Apparently Esme is the mother of the bunch. Odd name, but that just got me interested. I hate to admit it but they might not just be like the rest of this God forsaken town. Just by a name alone I've concluded that much, pathetic I know. Hey don't judge though when Isabella is the most original and interesting name in a town of three thousand then a name alone warrants a little interest.

I got up from my original laying position on my bed and went to pick up my pillow Renee decided to throw on the floor. I hate when pillows are on the floor. It just bugs me to no end. When I put them back on my bed and try to sleep on them it feels like I can feel bugs crawling all over my head. Yes, I know I am have an irrational fear, but you can't tell me that after something's been on the floor it just feels dirty to you. Ha, see I got you there.

Sometimes I wish when I talk to my self like this someone would talk back to me, but then I decided I would probably shit myself because it would scare the crap out of me. Wouldn't it you? All of a sudden you hear a weird voice and you have to conclude it's coming from your head. I would probably commit my self in the nearest looney bin.

I put a new pillow case on my pillow and then fluffed it. When I reached the maximum fluffiness I thought it would achieve I threw it back on my bed and did another belly flop onto my bed. It felt so good to just lay there.

It must have felt better then I thought because next thing I knew Renee was yelling at me to wake up. " Bella that's gross you slobbered all over your arm. Now you need to take a shower before we go over the Cullen's house." I shot right out of my bed and I'm pretty sure I was growling.

"What do you mean go over to the Cullen's I told you I would have a visit with them but I didn't mean the exact same day I agreed to the torture. I need mental preparation time Mother." So I was being a little dramatic and rude but hell you would too if she woke you up from a nap and then told you something as horrible as that.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to be an actress because you sure do like your drama. You are coming young lady and if you try to get away from doing this so help me I will take your name off of your college fun and you won't be able to go anywhere let alone the community college." I groaned. Why oh why must Renee always get smart when it's something I don't want to do. I can always get away from doing trivial shit but no meeting the neighbors means threatening my only way out of here.

"Whatever, just don't expect me to wear anything nice." I rolled my eyes when she attempted to change my mind. There's no way I'm doing two things I hate at once. God, I sound like a spoiled little brat.

I pushed her out of my door while she was still trying to convince me to wear something presentable. Yeah, presentable to her is a dress or a skirt with some kind of fancy top. She keeps getting mad at me because I don't dress like a young lady should. I just tell her to stop hating on my jeans and t-shirts just because she wished her daughter was a smart looking skank. She got mad at that one.

I really did need to change though. What to wear though? Do I want to actually make my mom happy for once, the answer to that is a definate no. Do I want to dress in my regular comfort clothes, surprising the answer to that is a no too. So what do I want to wear. I started looking through my clothes and found an old softball shirt I have from my time on the team in sixth grade. I wonder if it still fits.

I took my shirt off and pulled the navy blue shirt on. It was snug but it made my boobs look huge. That in itself was like finding a grain of salt in a pile of sand. I smiled at myself in the mirror. The shirt was pretty cute too, and the design of the bear on the front was really cool looking. It was of a bear with its claw looking like it was going to attack you. Pretty violent for a group of twelve year old girls mascot.

I decided I would wear the shirt today. Obviously I couldn't just wear a shirt, it would be pretty awesome to see people's reactions but I don't feel like getting arrested by my own father for indecent exposure.

Looking through the draw of shorts I had, mainly Bermuda shorts but I had a few jean shorts that I've worn once the whole time I owned them. I pulled a pair out, some dark cut offs, they looked like they should be worn on The Dukes of Hazzard not sitting in my dresser. My mom would never want me to wear these, but she's the one who bought them. So why buy them if she's gonna disagree with me wearing them, or at least that's what I'm gonna tell her when she starts bitching.

I pulled off my sweats and pulled the shorts up my legs, good thing I shaved this morning you can practically see my ass in these shorts. Perfect.

Shoes. I looked at all of my shoes lining the floor of my closet. I purchased three out of the twenty or so that were there. A pair of flip flops, another pair of flip flops and a pair of converse. The rest were high heels Renee thought I just had to have, okay since I can't even walk a flat surface without letting the dirt say hello to me. I think I'll go with the ever trusty converse. They were the plain black low top ones and they were usually attached to my feet anytime I went somewhere.

After getting dressed in the clothes I deemed appropriate I hurried down the stairs. I had this theory that if I went faster down the stairs it helps my chances at not falling. It's not a very good theory but it helps ease my mind that there might be a cure to my failure at being graceful. I'll tell you when I find one, I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you though.

I turned the corner into the kitchen that really is more of a decorative canvas then anything that actually gets any kind of use. Renee likes to think she can cook and chooses not to be the reality is that if she tries cooking beef it turns out tasting like tuna, and not fresh tuna either. My mom is one in a real gem. I would cook but the cabinets are hardly ever stocked and I don't want to ask her to get used to me cooking because then that would be another thing for her to bitch at me for wanting to leave.

Renee was sitting a the table on her laptop. I grabbed a apple from the bowl on the island and sat on a stool facing Renee. I took a big loud bite out of the apple, Renee turned towards me and had the audacity to have a look of disgust. I just smirked at her.

"What's the look for Mother Dearest? Do you not like my clothes?" I knew I was pushing her buttons, but what's the fun in just going along with the flow?

"Bella why do you have to test my patients? Is that your goal in life to piss me off? If it is then you should get a gold medal. Now come on Esme is waiting on us, and you better be on your best behavior."

"Of course, would you expect anything else from me?" She just sighed and rolled her eyes. You could just feel the love in the room.

We pulled up into the driveway of a huge white house that was in butt fucked Egypt. I mean it was out of town, down three different dirt roads, then the driveway was a long ass road lined with trees. If it was at night I would be expected serial killers to be opening the door, but instead it was a women a couple inches higher than me with caramel colored hair and soft blue eyes. She was everything that I wish my mother was, and I've only seen her. See the high opinion I have for my mother.

"Oh Renee dear, it's so wonderful to see you again, please come in." The women, who I assume is Esme, gave my mother a hug and then gestured for us to come in the door. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you dear, my children should be down in a minute they were on the phone I believe." She gave me a welcoming smile, that reminded me of those mothers from the 50's sitcoms like Leave it to Beaver. Yep, defiantly gonna like this women.

"It's fine Mrs. Cullen, I don't want to keep them from their call. I can just wait." I took a look at my mother, and just as I expected she looked like I had just grown another head. I just smirked at her.

"No it's fine dear they have really been looking forward to meeting you, they weren't very happy to move down here two months before going away to school. They wish they could of stayed with their friends, but they need to learn they don't always get what they want." I groaned internally, because now Renee is gonna be acting all stupid and trying to get that point in my head too. Well guess what Renee, life's gonna be a bitch when she just keeps yapping and I just give her the finger.

"Oh I can't agree more, my mother is always instilling the very same values in me. I just keep thank her for being such an amazing women and role model." I smiled brightly at my mother, wishing I could actually laugh at the look on her face. I will defiantly be paying for this when I get home.

"How sweet, I wish my children had such good manners as yours Renee. You must be so proud of her."

"Oh of course I am, I tell her so every day, isn't that right Isabella." She had a tight smile plastered on her face. Thank God for small miracles because I almost let out a snort that would have been very loud, but I got distract by the yummy piece of man meat making his way down the stairs. If this was Esme's son then I might have some fun after all.

Esme must of noticed where my graze landed because she said something to the big hunk of eye candy and then pointed in my direction. I should take that as my cue to get out of my daze.

The object of my ogling stuck his hand out for me to shake and said something but I was momentarily stunned by the size of his hand, it was huge and if the old saying has any truth behind it, dear lord I just met my dream man.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" He chuckled and a big smile came to his face showing off his dimples.

"I said my name's Emmett and it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Now are you gonna shake my hand or just stare at it?" I like this guy. He isn't an ass wipe like the losers in this town.

"The pleasures all mine Emmett." I said as I shook his hand and winked at him just for good measure. I was rewarded with a big booming laugh that made Renee jump, it caused me to start laughing, almost to the point of peeing my pants.

"What's everybody laughing? Did I stay on the phone with Edward that long?" A voice sounding like Tinkerbelle asked. What's with this family? First there's the Stepford mother, then the bear of a man, then a little fairy that was currently prancing her way towards me.

"Oh not much Munchkin, just laughing at your expense, like always." She elbowed him in his side for his jib. Don't really see the family connection between these two other than the teasing, but I'm assuming this was Alice.

"Whatever Emmett," then she turned to me and attacked me in something that could technically be classified as a hug but then again the lack of oxygen getting to my brain was making me confused. " Bella, I can just see it now we are going to be the best of friends." I just nodded my head at her but really I was trying to remember the number to the looney bin in Port Angeles. I know what your thinking, why the hell do I have the number in the first place, well let me tell you it was quite funny to see Renee being pulled away in a straight jacket. The punishment wasn't that much fun, I had to give her a foot massage everyday for a year, but it was well worth it. I would do it again in a heartbeat too.

She finally let me go and gave me a brilliant smile, which I returned because oddly I did feel comfortable around this girl. Plus she wasn't peroxide blonde and caked on make up like all the skanks this town has the pleasure of knowing.

I totally forgot that our mothers were in the room until Esme asked us all to follow her into the dining room so we could start lunch. She made it seem so formal, something I normally would have been an ass about but for a reason unknown to me I kept my mouth shut.

Maybe this family won't be so horrible after all.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? **

**Reviews are like Strawberry Arbor Mist, no real reason except I'm drinking it right now and is the shit.**


End file.
